


Capitulation

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Femdom, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: There was never a reason for Nami to think that Ichiji would ever agree to switch places with her in the bedroom. But he owed her a favor - don’t ask - and she didn’t hesitate to cash in.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Capitulation

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 14 [NSFW] - Dom/Sub**
> 
> I _could_ have made this longer but I like trailing off with a tease. Knowing me I'll likely write the longer version of this and post it after OTPtober is over.

“Just trust me,” Nami purred, hand gripping Ichiji around his cock and pumping slowly as she draped her body against his from behind. Every inch of his body felt even hotter than on a normal night, and his cock was dripping precum all over her hand at an alarming pace. It would’ve been confusing to Nami, any other time. He didn’t get so aroused so fast. 

But tonight? They had both taken care to warm up every necessary part of him for what was coming next, and she was taking  _ immense _ pleasure in slowly rubbing him with the dildo strapped securely around her hips. And for the absolute  _ fit _ Ichiji had pitched when Nami had initially suggested the idea, he sure didn’t seem to be complaining anymore. 

She squeezed his cock tight as she drew her fist back down, and Ichiji let out a whine she’d never heard him make before. The sound was unrestrained, vulnerable. It only made her more excited, particularly as she felt more warmth trickling over her fingers. “Do you trust me?”

Breath ragged, he hesitated to answer. Even from behind, Nami could see the blush creeping up his neck to color his face. It was nearly the same color as his hair. The muscles in his back and shoulders were visibly tense, twitching as beads of sweat shone on his skin. She could feel the heat burning below the surface as she stroked his body, touching from the side of his ribs down to his hip. 

Sighing disappointedly, she let go, teasing her fingers along his shaft and rubbed against the ridge of his swollen head. It throbbed in response, and he let out another low whine. “That’s fine, we can stop -”

“Yes, mistress.” His voice was soft - was it ever not? - and equal parts desperate and pleading. He had never addressed her in such a way, never. Though she imagined his usual nickname for her didn’t quite fit in this scenario. “I do.”

“Hm?” Nami pretended she hadn’t heard him, drawing back slightly and taking away not only her hand, but the slicked dildo as well. Humming to herself, she grabbed the bottle of lube they’d kept nearby and squirted more into her hand, liberally slathering it all over the dildo. She was certainly going to need it. “What was that?”

“ _ Yes, mistress.” _ Ichiji was louder that time, and significantly more strained. She could see his hands held a death grip on their bed sheets - not too dissimilar from how he usually had her holding on. She could see now why he enjoyed doing it so much, and she bit on her bottom lip in eager anticipation at the sight. “I trust you.”

“Very good. Speak up a little louder next time.” Nami resisted the urge to laugh, even playfully. Ichiji had insisted on very few rules once he had agreed to her request, and no laughing had been a big one. It was such a small concession for what he was giving her. “Every time I can’t hear you, I’ll have to assume you want me to stop...and stopping means I can’t give you the attention you deserve.”

Smirking slightly, she leaned forward just enough to rub the head of the dildo against him, and she heard him let out a gasp in response. Perfect - she didn’t need any more of a response than that.

“Now, where were we…”

She gladly wrapped her fingers back around his shaft, enjoying the feeling of him throbbing and dripping, as well as the intense heat that seemed to grow with every passing second. Pressing her hips gently forward, Nami nudged the head of the dildo right against its intended target and felt only the slightest hint of resistance. Ichiji was more than ready. It had taken a long while, even with her mouth, her fingers, his fingers. With seductive orders, and sweetly whispered praise when he did as she commanded - wholly flipping the script from their usual routine. She loved it.

Holding her breath, she sank the head fully into him, squeezing him snugly in both places where she held him. Nami smiled when she saw his shoulders twitch as he groaned, burying his face in the sheets. It was a treat seeing him lose his composure, having the veil fall away and seeing the frantic neediness below.

And now it was time to see just how desperate he could get.


End file.
